


sticky sweet

by Luau



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luau/pseuds/Luau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iori and Riku play the pocky game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticky sweet

"Nanase-san, what is this...?"

"It's pocky! You know what that is, don't you, Iori?"

Even if he didn't have a notorious sweet tooth, Iori would still know what pocky is since he's friends with Yotsuba Tamaki, snacker galore. Even if he wasn't friends with Tamaki, he's in high school. There's just no way for him to not know what pocky is, and he thinks Riku's a bit of an idiot for even asking.

"Of course I know what it is. Why do you have it?" Iori crosses his arms and glares at the box in his partner's hand.

"Well, why not! I wanted to try it! And anyway," Riku steps close to Iori and slides his arms around his neck, "We've been together for a couple of months now, right? And we haven't kissed yet!"

Iori's hands automatically go to Riku's hips, his own face turned away so he doesn't see Riku's cute pout. "What does that have to do with anything!"

"Ioriiiiii," Riku whines. Iori is so, so weak.

"Fine!"

* * *

 

"Isn't it weird that you still call me 'Nanase-san'?"

Iori groans. They're in Riku's room, both of them squished onto the beanbag as per Riku's ~~order~~ request.

"Please call me 'Riku', Iori..." Riku looks up at Iori with the worst (best) puppy dog eyes Iori's ever seen. Iori wonders what he ever did to deserve this kind of punishment.

"Are we going to play this 'pocky game' or not?"

Nice deflect, Iori. Riku brightens up instantly and moves so they're sitting a forearm's length apart.

"Do you know how to play?"

"Is the sky blue," Iori deadpans. Riku stares at him.

"Would it kill you to be a little cute in this situation!"

* * *

 

It's another fifteen minutes before they're _actually_ ready to play. Iori already knew from all the stories his classmates tell, and Riku apparently researched it in great detail. He even bought all different flavours of pocky and allowed Iori to choose which one he wanted. Iori, of course, started another argument about Riku wasting his money on stupid things, and Riku countered that it's not stupid if he just wants to kiss his boyfriend for once! Iori 0, Riku 2.

Riku puts the biscuit end in his mouth and leans in. Iori hesitates before biting onto the other end, a little surprised at the taste. Closing his eyes, Riku starts nibbling but Iori's too embarrassed to do the same. He breaks off the piece he had in his mouth and pulls back, his hands over his face. It was mostly to hide his blush, but also so he wouldn't see Riku's disappointed expression.

"Ioriiii..." He hears the whine again.

"Sorry," Iori mumbles then takes a deep breath. "Let's try again."

This time, the biscuit end goes in Iori's mouth, and Riku looks at him before he does anything.

"Are you ready?" he asks, his fingers touching Iori's forearms, near his elbows. Iori nods.

Riku closes his eyes again and starts biting the pocky. Iori manages to get a couple bites of the flavoured part before getting flustered and breaking it off, and he even gets to see Riku's cute huff and pout.

"Seriously, Iori! You're only like this when we're alone, just be normal!" Riku complains, angrily chewing on another pocky stick.

"I'll -- I'll get it this time, I promise!"

* * *

 

It's kinda refreshing to be the one scolding Iori and not the other way around, Riku thinks. His flustered face when he pulls away is cute, and the way he furrows his brows is cute, and the way his eyes keep flicking to Riku's lips is cute, and --

Riku thinks _everything_ about Iori is cute, but if he ever tried to tell him, Iori would shut him down without hesitation. Still, even his tsundere tendencies were cute -- okay, downright adorable; Riku wouldn't change a thing about him.

They try again. Iori puts the covered end in Riku's mouth and bites onto the other end immediately. Both pairs of eyes shut as they move. Iori freezes when he feels Riku come close, and his eyes fly open when he feels Riku's lips brush against his.

"I-Iori...?" Riku taps Iori's hands. "Are you okay? Do you want to st--"

"Can we do another?" Iori interrupts. Riku blinks, then grins widely.

"Of course!"

So they do. Their lips touch a little longer each time; soft, chaste kisses that are over before they realise it. Iori can feel himself getting hooked on the candy's flavour, and finds himself following Riku when he pulls away.

Iori's tongue pokes into Riku's mouth, chasing the sweet flavour of the pocky. Riku pulls back in surprise and catches Iori's flushed cheeks, eyes still closed, before Iori realises what he did. He slaps his hands over his face and rolls backwards, a soft groan coming from beneath his hands.

"Nanase-san, I'm s-sorry, I got carried away..."

Riku shakes his head, his fingers touching his lips.

"It's okay, Iori!" he says, his mind still reeling. "Do --" He cuts himself off, bites his lip before just saying what he wants to say. "Do you wanna do that again?"

Slowly, Iori drops his hands from his face, makes eye contact with the older boy, and nods once. Riku's shaking hands reach for the pocky box but he discovers it's empty, and he decides they don't need the snack at this point anyway.

He crawls over to Iori's side and pushes dark hair out of the boy's face, then leans down. Their lips press against each other's, once, again, another time, and they both relax enough now to release the breaths they were holding. They kiss again, Iori's arms sliding around Riku's waist to pull him closer. Riku's thumbs brush Iori's cheeks, and he opens his eyes a crack to see Iori's face adorably scrunched up in concentration. He can't help it. Riku pulls back with a giggle and Iori's cheeks flush darker, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What are you laughing at," he monotones.

"You're so _cute_ , Iori~" Riku giggles again, but he's cut off when Iori kisses him again.

Iori shifts their bodies so Riku's laying against the beanbag and Iori's hovering above him, his hands on either side of the redhead's shoulders. Riku's arms slide around Iori's neck as they kiss, this one deeper than the ones before. They both part their lips at the same time, tongues flicking at each other shyly.

They stop and look at each other with half-lidded eyes, foreheads touching, then do it again. Riku's fingers find their way to Iori's hair and tug lightly. Iori groans and kisses him harder. It isn't until he can feel Riku's chest rising and falling rapidly does he pull away, his fingers brushing Riku's bangs away from his face.

"Riku-san, are you okay?" He asks, his face a picture of concern.

Riku nods while he catches his breath. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Then, his eyes light up. "Iori, you called me by my name just now!"

"I... guess I did," Iori mumbles, cheeks flushed.

"I'm so happy," Riku says, and they hear a door shut somewhere nearby.

"Did you hear a door just now?"

"Hm? Yeah, but it was probably next door. Come on," Riku says, pulling Iori back down to meet his lips.

 

 

"Riku~! Iori~! We're back!" Mitsuki's shout comes only a few seconds before Nagi opens the door, a greeting frozen on his tongue.

" _OH_ ," he breathes.

"Nag- OW!" In his haste to sit up, Riku knocked his head into Iori's and they both fall backwards, clutching their heads and groaning. Mitsuki appears next to Nagi and the two look on at the scene, Mitsuki in confusion.

"What's going on, were they fighting again?" he asks, nudging Nagi's side with his elbow.

" _Oh_ , Mitsuki, let them settle it. Please make me some tea!"

"No way, you're gonna make your own tea! Come here!" Mitsuki stomps off to the kitchen, leaving Nagi behind with two mortified teenagers.

"Don't worry, Iori, Riku. I will keep your secret," Nagi stage-whispers, one of his hands spread wide across his chest, before following Mitsuki to the kitchen. Iori and Riku stare at each other in silence for a moment, blushes still very evident on their faces.

"Oh, go ahead and say it already!" Riku yells at the other.

"I _told_ you!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to kelly for beta-ing for me!!!  
> this is the first time i've written iori and riku so i really hope they're in character. thank you for reading!!  
> please comment/kudos!!  
> also i have a twitter @osakasougo  
> also i really wanted to be the 100th fic in the tag


End file.
